


Detective Joanna McCoy

by pinkamour1588



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Apologies, Crying, Domestic, Embarrassment, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Innocence, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkamour1588/pseuds/pinkamour1588
Summary: Five-year-old Joanna is snooping in Len and Jim bedroom and finds something she shouldn’t in one of the bedside table drawers.





	Detective Joanna McCoy

Jim was sitting at the kitchen table studying while Leonard made dinner. Joanna was supposed to be in her room playing. Really, she was supposed to be anywhere but in Jim and Leonard’s bedroom. It wasn’t that she wasn’t allowed in there per se, it was that she wasn’t supposed to be in there and looking through everything. She didn’t understand what her daddy and Mr. Jim were so secretive, but she was determined to find out.  _Detective Joanna McCoy_.

She looked through the closet finding nothing but clothes she’d seen plenty of times. There was a green box on the top shelf, but it was far too out of her reach. The dresser drawers were more interesting. Sure, most of it was t-shirts, socks, and underwear, but Mr. Jim did have some pretty funny looking kinds of underwear in there.

Last, but not least, the bedside tables. Those were the spot she had been told multiple times to never, ever go through. So, of course, being the curious 5-year-old she was, she pulled open the drawer on Leonard’s side and poked through it. There was a box of little foil wrapped objects. Joanna opened one stared at the item, trying to figure out why her daddy would have individually wrapped balloons. Maybe she could ask later. Digging deeper, she found a flashlight, a pair of weird looking scissors, a box of Band-Aids, something she recognized has a hypospray and a tricorder. In the very back of the drawer was a stethoscope. She took the stethoscope and put the earpieces in her ears, pressing the chest piece to her chest.

After a few minutes, she put the stethoscope back in drawer and moved onto Jim’s bedside table drawer. Unlike Leonard’s, which was fairly neatly organized, Jim’s just had everything haphazardly thrown in there. Of course, that made it all the more interesting to dig through, not that the contents weren’t more interesting to begin with. There was a bottle of some sort of slippery substance that most definitely didn’t feel like lotion, a container of breath mints, a bag of chips, and a few spare styluses for his PADD. Further back there was something that looked almost like two thick dog collars chained together. In the very back there was long, flesh colored object with pink and purple spots.

Joanna took it out and looked it over curiously before closing the drawer and taking it to her bedroom where she looked at it more closely. She dug out some of her doll clothes and began dressing it up.

~

“Jo, dinner’s rea–” Leonard stopped abruptly in the doorway. “What are…where did you…how did you…Joanna Renee,” he sputtered walking over and snatching the toy out of her hand.

“What?” She looked up at him confused.

“Where did you get this?” He looked down at the spotted dick and took the doll hat off it.

“Mr. Jim’s drawer,” she answered shyly, knowing she was in deep trouble for snooping.

He took a deep breath and collected his thoughts before saying, “Go wash your hands then head downstairs for dinner. I’ll be there soon.”

He turned on his heel and walked out of her bedroom and to his. He dropped it in the bathroom sink, quickly washing his hands before rubbing them over his beet red face. After taking a few minutes to collect himself, he went downstairs where Jim and Joanna were waiting at the table.

“Joanna, after dinner you and I are going to have a little talk,” Leonard said as he served her food, giving Jim a pointed look to tell him that they were going to have a talk later too.

She nodded silently, barely saying a word for the rest of dinner.

~

“Sit on the couch,” Leonard said as Joanna followed him into the living room.

She sat on the couch looking down at her lap.

“Why were you going through Jim’s drawer?” he asked after sitting down facing her.

“I was curious.”

“But did you ask for permission?”

She shook her head.

“Then you weren’t supposed to.”

She nodded.

“How do you Jim is going to feel when he finds out you went through his drawer?”

“Sad. Mad,” she mumbled.

“Are you going to do it again?”

Joanna shook her head.

“Joanna, yes or no? Are you going to do it again?”

“No, Daddy.”

“Good girl. I want you to tell Jim what you did and say you’re sorry, then upstairs to take a bath then bed.”

She nodded then followed him to the kitchen where Jim was cleaning up from dinner.

“Go on,” Leonard said gesturing for her to walk over to Jim.

Joanna walked over, lower lip trembling a little and Leonard prayed she wasn’t going to try to pull the waterworks on Jim.

“Mr. Jim,” she said timidly.

“Hey, what’s up, Jojo?” Jim smiled, though it quickly turned to a frown at her expression. He dried his hands and knelt down to her level.

Joanna glanced over at Leonard for a moment and Jim followed her gaze, catching the small nod that Leonard gave her. She looked down at her feet the spoke softly, “Daddy says I need to tell you something.”

“Ok,” Jim nodded.

“I looked in your bedside table drawer and took something and Daddy found me with it. I’m sorry.” She just about whimpered the last two words.

“What did you take?”

She shrugged. “It was pink and purple.” She started sniffling, “I’m sorry, Mr. Jim.”

Jim bit his cheek to keep from laughing. “Thank you for the apology, Jojo,” he said after a moment. “Can I have a hug?”

She nodded letting him pull her into a hug and wrapping her arms around him in return. After a short hug, Jim pulled back.

“Ready, Jo?” Leonard asked a minute later from where he stood.

Joanna nodded walking back over to him. “Can Mr. Jim still help tuck me in?” she asked looking up at Leonard.

“Yes, but you need to ask him.”

She turned to face Jim. “Mr. Jim, will you help tuck me in?”

“Sure,” Jim nodded.

Her face brightened up a little.

“Bath,” Leonard said firmly shooing her off upstairs. Once she was far enough away, he looked back at Jim. “You and I still need to talk about this.”

“I know,” Jim nodded before Leonard walked off.

~

“So, do you want to tell me what exactly happened?” Jim asked as Leonard got into bed.

“Apparently, she went through our drawers; found the dildo; didn’t know what it was, thank god; took it to her room; and was dressing it up in Barbie clothes.”

Jim snorted as he got into bed.

“It’s not funny, Jim. If you kept it in the box like you’re supposed to she wouldn’t’ve found it.”

“Bones,” Jim sighed as he moved closer, “She didn’t know what it was.”

“She put a hat on your dildo.”

Jim bit his lip to keep from bursting out laughing.

“Can you please take this seriously?”

“I’m sorry, but no, not really.”

Leonard scowled. “Jim, she’s 5 and she found your dildo that you insist on keeping in your nightstand drawer.”

“And she didn’t know what it was. No innocence lost.”

“Please, just in the future…”

“I’ll keep it in the box up there or start locking my drawer.”

“Thank you.”

“So, speaking of the contents of our drawers…” Jim began, inching closer and pressing his lips to Leonard’s jaw.

“Absolutely not. Go to sleep.” Leonard shoved him away and picked up his PADD.

Jim pouted, receiving an eye roll from Leonard, before moving over to his side of the bed and picking up the vintage book Leonard gave him for Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://pinkamour1588.tumblr.com)


End file.
